Many manufactured products require assembly, testing or calibration prior to sale to a consumer, particularly consumer electronic devices. Consequently, during product development and/or mass production, there may be a need to accurately, quickly and repeatably mount a product to various testing and assembly fixtures. However, the physical form factor of some products may create challenges for doing so.